Motor vehicles include rotatable components that require coupling during certain conditions. A clutch is one device used to selectively couple one or more rotating component to each other or to couple a rotating component to a fixed component such as a housing. The clutch may include an inner race fixed with one of the components and an outer race fixed to the other of the components. The clutch includes mechanisms engageable between the inner and outer races to restrain rotation of the races in one or both directions depending upon the type of clutch. One-way clutches couple the rotating members in only a one direction whereas bidirectional clutches couple the rotating members in both directions.